An unfair love game
by Tessitra
Summary: Getting tricked and betrayed by Ginny, she's forced to join a Wizarding Love TV show. There will be 20 eligible men competing for Hermione's love. But is it true emotions or just a game. When the eliminating begins is she sure she made the right choice? Or will she suffer the cruel way of humiliation? /HG/DM/AP/MF/TB/DT/RD/TH/ZS/OW/CW\(Bachelorette)M RATED! RnR (:
1. The Article

A/N: Yes, I know a new fanfiction from me...(Why Tess? Why not just finish your other fanfics before starting on a new one?) Because honestly (sadly) I have no plot for the others...or well I have no plot for Obscure Reality...not yet...or I can't come up with a good chapter. But I really try to. But for now I really have this amazing inspiration for this new fanfiction, I truly hope you will enjoy this new fanfiction written by me. Was up all night editing this chapter and quite satisfied with the outcome. Loads of parings in this one :3 So if you like those kinds of fanfics then make sure to follow it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (sadly) J.K Rowling is the true creator of this masterpiece. I only use my own imagination for a different storyline. So enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Short Prologue <strong>

The conclusion of a war can change a person rather drastically. Either it be for the worse or for the better. It had been five years since the last battle ended and conquered. Many lives were lost. However despite it all, life went on for the remaining heroes. New rules were made to be set and the Phoenix order was disbanded. Instead a growing amount of compatible auror's took charge. The prejudice against muggleborns no more existed, and muggle inventions were introduced to the world. One item in particular, the television. Slowly but steady the Wizarding World was yet again returning to the world everyone once loved.

This is the part of another story. A story not yet too been told. Now when the golden boy's adventure had come to pass. For this is about a bookworm called Hermione Granger, and her journey has just begun.

HG/DM/AP/ZS/CW/DT/MF/RD/TB/TH/OW

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>The Article.**

It was an early Wednesday morning; Hermione was sitting in her new apartment in Wizarding London, drifting off to her dream-world of classical literature and romance novels. It's one rare pleasure she found herself quite fond off, when not engrossed with paper-works. Hermione even dared to admit that her pretended romance in books was more satisfying than her none existent in real life. She did date Ron for a while after the war but they grew apart and realised they were better suited as friends, and that was four years ago. Now Ron's dating Cho, they met on work and their relationship has flourished since then, and Hermione had stayed far away from relationships and boys ever since.

Even Harry settled down. He and Ginny moved to Grimmauld Place and they're now expecting their first child.

Hermione gave an exaggerated yawn, stretching her body from sitting on the couch for far too long. Tearing her eyes away from her book, glancing at the living room clock. Her eyes widening when she noticed her book reading made her forget about time...again.

"Ginny's going to kill me" she panicked and slammed her book shut, placing it back to the bookshelf. She rushed inside her bedroom and grabbed some clothes from the wardrobe, not really caring about the outfit so she dressed quickly. Hermione had promised Ginny to make an early visit before heading to work. Ginny had snapped at her on the phone the day before, phrasing Ginny 'Your work takes all your waking hour! I demand some Ginny time!' Hermione chuckled softly to the memory, typically Ginny referring herself as needed Ginny time.

Hermione hurried with her last efforts with her socks and managed to pull them on. Then she headed inside the bathroom real quickly and brushed her hair so it was more tame. Ignoring the need to brush her teeth as Ginny had made breakfast, and if Hermione knew her friend right she always made alot to eat. Especially now with the raging baby hormones. When she decided she was all done she made her way to the door, but checked once more that everything was in order. Then she exited her apartment and disapparated, towards Harry and Gin's house.

* * *

><p>"Took you long enough" a bothered redheaded witch said while opening the door to Hermione. Ginny pouted and crossed her arms over her pregnant belly. Hermione grinned sheepishly, pulling a small strand away from her face as she stepped inside the house.<p>

"Sorry, lost track of time" she apologized, and gave a quick hug to the redheaded witch, who just pursed her lips.

"Uh-hu. A good book I presume?" Ginny teased smirking. Knowing the exact cause for Hermione's lateness, there was always a book involved. Hermione just chuckled, having no good apology for that retort.

"Yes, actually it is. It's really fascinating, I recommend you read it" Hermione suggested, giving a sassy smirk on her own, to which only amused her more when she saw the look on Ginny's face.

"Not likely" she replied, almost looking offended. "Now! Before you start rambling about this oh so 'glorious' book of yours I suggest with start with breakfast. Because I'm famished!" Ginny added just as her stomach grumbled loudly, making both witches laugh out loud. Hermione nodded her head, liking that idea very much. So they both headed to the kitchen.

"So how's the pregnancy been going?" Hermione asked as she bit down on her toast, glancing at Ginny's big stomach. She reckoned her being 7 months pregnant. Ginny peered down at her stomach rubbing it gently.

"It's been rough. I have to admit it's not like I've expected it to be. Sure it's been lovely too, but all this morning sickness...I just thought it would've been gone by now" she mentioned with a sigh, staring back at Hermione. "Harry has been annoying too! He's way to overprotective! He won't let me do anything. He didn't even let me carry a box to the attic, He told me that I was in a too fragile state right now" Ginny scoffed while Hermione laughed out loud.

"What did you do?" she asked interested. Ginny smirked. "I hexed a leg lock on his feet and dangled him upside down in the air. He haven't called me fragile ever since" they both burst into laughs again, Hermione even clutching her sides from all the laughter.

"I'm sad I missed that. It would've been a hilarious sight to see" Hermione spoke as her laughter tuned down.

"Well that's because you never have time for us anymore. Your work is your first priority and we never get to see you. So that's entirely your fault" Ginny half snapped, thinning her lips. Hermione blinked surprised by Ginny's snapping at her. Had she deserved it? Well maybe, but it was a bit sudden. Had Hermione really neglected her friends that much? She was just about to make an apology when Ginny beat her to it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that. It's just the baby hormones, so don't mind me" she added a bit calmer this time. Hermione smiled, she understood it must be hectic and stressful with the pregnancy. Hermione patted Ginny's hand, giving a small smile to which Ginny greeted with her own.

"It's fine Gin. I guess it's alot to process now. I'm sorry too. I'll promise to keep in touch more often" she reassured. Leaving Ginny's hand she reached over to the bacon and placed three pieces on her plate and started eating. "Oh that reminds me. How's Harry been doing at his work as auror? I heard some rumours about him and Ron catching a former death eather last week?"

Ginny nodded her head agreeably, as she took a bite of her own food. "You heard correct. He and Ron did in fact catch a former death eather. Although it's none we have heard off before. But it's nice to know the world will be a safer place with yet another former death eather imprisoned"

Hermione smiled, looking down at her half-finished plate. How she missed Harry and Ron. The both of them working as aurors. She still remembered when they all decided to work together as aurors, fighting crime...in a matter of speaking. All that changed when the war ended. That's when Hermione knew she couldn't face those challenges every day, so when she gotten a job offer as an auror she happily declined and now she's working with something that is more enjoyable and less adventurous, at the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, muggle committee.

Hermione must've zoomed out because Ginny was waving her hand in front of Hermione's oblivious face.

"Hello? Earth to Hermione. Are you still there?" she heard a distant chuckle from Ginny and snapped out of her small trans and blushed.

"Sorry, you were saying?"

Ginny huffed with a sigh slipping through her sealed lips, shaking her head. "Like I was saying 'before' you dozed off on me" she stated with a glare. "You should have a look on this" Ginny smirked and pushed the daily prophet to Hermione's reach.

"Hmm?" she glanced down at the news tabloid and frowned. "Care to evaluate what I'm looking at here?" she asked with a puzzled frown. Ginny rolled her eyes, pointing with her finger on the small article to the bottom left. It was hardly readable and Hermione had to squint her eyes to read it better.

"Isn't it great?" Ginny cheered loudly, getting all excited while Hermione was still trying to figure out what all the fuzz was about. She didn't even get enough time to read the entire article as Ginny pulled it back to her grasp. Hermione frowned at Ginny once more.

"I wasn't finished reading Gin"

Ginny decided to ignore Hermione and smiled wickedly, clearing her throat and re-read the article out loud.

"Feeling romantically challenged, miss the heated passion and with less drama? Or the right kind of drama? Then this might be something for you. We're now looking for a young single woman around 20-30 years old that will date 20 young eligible men for our new Wizarding tv show 'Madness in love'. Every week there will be an elimination to find your true love. Does this sound like anything for you? Then don't hesitate any longer write your acceptance letter and sign in...-" Ginny continued reading the article but Hermione had stopped listening when she heard Ginny mentioning 'dating 20 men'.

"Wait? What? Are they insane? Who in their sane minds would even consider participating in this pathetic love game?" Hermione outburst, which made Ginny look at Hermione in bewilderment.

"Well, I would...if I didn't already have the most amazing husband that cares for me" Hermione rolled her eyes by that. Honestly the article was so cliché it made her want to barf.

"Ah, c'mon Mione. Think about it. Having the attention from 20 men, gawking after you, wanting you, and in the end it's you that have the power. So my obvious answer...of course women would love that. It's in our nature to like the attention" Ginny chuckled while Hermione snorted disgusted. She has never ever felt the need in having a man's attention. Sure she once had Ron's attention but that's about it.

"Well not me. I don't like getting to much attention and I wouldn't want that."

"Oh, yes right. I forgot, you rather want a good book than having a guy that gives you flowers-"

"I get it"

"-Gives you chocolate, and takes you out on dates-"

"I get it!"

"-Gives you massages, and breakfasts on bed, oh and better yet have someone that kisses you so passionately..-"

"I know Gin! I get it! Stop it, you don't need to say anymore. I know I'm hopeless with love!" Hermione snapped louder than necessary. Ginny sniggered and had a knowing smirk growing on her face. She knew Hermione would react like that, it was getting on her nerves, and that only proved one thing. Hermione needed this. She_ needed_ romance.

"All I'm saying is that you need that, the romance. Plus you're not hopeless. Just had a bad experience with relationships. It's been ages since you had a boyfriend, or better yet...got laid"

"Hey! My sexual encounters are none of your business!" Hermione blushed a bright red. Ginny just sighed. It was even more troubled than she thought.

"C'mon Mione. It's not like it's a big secret. You even gave yourself away with expressing sex as 'sexual encounters' and_ that_ is not normal. So yes I do know it's been a while, and you my friend need all the attention you can get. You don't want your uterus to whiter and collect dust" Ginny joked.

Hermione snorted and took a sip from her cup of tea. Trying to clear her thoughts that kept popping up while Ginny was speaking. Usually she wouldn't let the ginger girl's words of 'wisdom' get her down or worried but somehow she knew that her friend was partly right in this matter but this didn't suit in with her big life-plan. Hermione gave a big sigh.

"I know you mean well Ginny, but I don't have the time for romances and boyfriends right now. As far as I see it, I'm married to my work and I'm quite content with that"

Now it was Ginny's turn to give a snort.

"Rubbish and you know it. Everyone needs romances once in awhile. You can't just find that solitude in a book Hermione. You need the real life experience" Ginny spoke with conviction. Hermione wanted to hide, and leave the house, away from Ginny's love advices.

"I got the perfect solution for it as well" she pointed to the small forgotten article and grinned. Hermione raised a brow and followed her gaze and when she saw what Ginny was referring to, her eyes went as big as saucers.

"No way! You're completely mental if you think I'm going to sign into that stupid TV show. Only desperate people sign into that willingly" Ginny chuckled and a wicked gleam could be seen from the corner of her eyes, it was quite terrifying.

"Oh, I 'know' you won't sign in on your own record" Hermione bit her lip a bit worried for what Ginny had in mind. "That's why I'm going so kind to do it for you, from the goodness of my heart"

It took a mere second for Hermione to process what Ginny had just announced and then she stared at her mouth opened and she could've sworn that she felt a terrible shiver down her spine.  
>"The hell you are!" she cursed out, her voice echoing in the house. Ginny blinked in surprise.<p>

"You are NOT going to sign me into that show. It's pathetic and I won't stand for it! So there's no way you'll get me to join that. Don't meddle with my love affairs again!" with that said she drank her last sip of her tea and stood up as she had noticed the clock on the wall was already 9:30.

"Thank you for breakfast Gin, it was marvellous. Although I need to be going now, work starts in half an hour." Her eyes wandered to the delicious blue-berry muffins on a black tray and Hermione reached out to take one. "I'll save this for later" she added softly, like her snapping hadn't occurred two seconds ago.

Ginny gave a frustrated sigh and stood up as well. "I was only thinking about your best interest Hermione. You're like a sister to me and I truly think it would've done you some good."

Hermione barked out a sarcastic laugh, crossing her arms to her chest. "Trust me, it wouldn't" Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose, she could feel a headache crossing her temples and groaned. Great, just what she needed before heading to work she thought sarcastically. Letting her hand down to her sides again she gave a weak smile directed to Ginny.

"I'm going to be late, so I'm just going to tell you this once. Don't sign my name into that show" she almost pleaded

Ginny frowned in a deep concentration and kept chewing on her bottom lip, like she was considering her toughest decision ever. Hermione shook her head desperately and glanced over to the clock again. "I don't have time for this. I need to go, I'll call you later, and again. Don't do anything drastic that we both might regret"

Hermione gave Ginny a fast hug and said her goodbyes. Within a second she was gone, dissapparating to her department at the Ministry. Ginny peered at the article again. She was debating what to do, but deep inside she already knew what to do and she hoped Hermione wouldn't murder her for doing so.

"I'm sorry Hermione but this is for your own good."

* * *

><p>Arriving at The Department of magical accidents and catastrophes she entered the muggle committee office. She was late and she knew it. The gawking colleagues made it quite clear, and it annoyed Hermione beyond her limits. Her headache only getting worse, but still she remained in a calm posture and greeted them all with a fake smile.<p>

When she finally rounded the last corner that would lead her to her office she sighed relived. She couldn't stand to face them all now, judging her for being late or something else. She saw the door to her office and smiled. Suddenly like the speed of lighting a guy jumped right in front of her, making her give away a small shriek.

"Good morning Hermione. You look stunningly today!" the compliment almost went unheard by Hermione as she was trying to catch her breath, clasping her hand to her chest. When she had calmed a notch she finally looked up to the intruder of her private space.

"Thanks" she managed to mutter out, clearly bothered by his presence. Terry Boot gave a bright smile. "You seemed rushed? Been a hectic day? I hope I didn't scare you" Hermione almost rolled her eyes. What an obvious statement, how in the world could he have guessed that, she thought sarcastically. Although the sincerity worded in his question made her almost feel guilty, he was always kind to Hermione...in his own disturbed way.

Hermione really didn't have anything against him. He had been in the same year as her in Hogwarts and was, made head boy when she was head girl. Most of the times they got along perfectly. However sometimes, like today she just wanted him to go away and keep quiet.

"I'm fine" she replied, cutting it short. Hermione looked over to her office and yearned to be inside so she could relax before getting to work. Something was strange though. Hermione noticed her office door was shut, and she never closed her door, so why was it shut?

"Terry? Why is my door closed? Is someone inside or...?"

Terry followed her gaze directed to her office and then back to Hermione and smiled.

"Yeah, I almost forgot. Mr. Rogers is inside your office. He told me to tell you he's in there waiting for you"

Hermione had to blink a couple times before her brain could register what Terry just said. Her boss is inside her office, waiting for her? Now why would he ever do that? She prayed that she wasn't in any trouble for being late.

"Did he say anything more?" she asked with uncertainty, not sure if she liked this situation or not. Terry shook his head no. "Not really. He just told me he was waiting there. Something about discussing a matter of great import"

Hermione widen her eyes and swallowed with anticipation and nervousness. What could be so important to talk about inside her office?

"Thanks Terry" nodding her head as she approached her office. She heard a distant 'you're welcome' from Terry. But at that moment her mind was to preoccupied to focus on anything else. Grabbing a hold to the door handle she pushed it down and stepped inside the small quaint office.

Hermione regarded Mr. Rogers who stood by the window his back facing her, and then he sensed her presence turning around he smiled.

"Miss Granger, good. Come in, and please sit down" he offered and Hermione felt more or less like a statue at that moment so she just did what she was asked, not knowing of what her future would bring.

* * *

><p>A loud squeal was heard from the other end of the phone and Hermione had to tilt her head away from the phone not to get deaf.<p>

"I can't believe you're getting a promotion!" Ginny shrieked again, but not as loud. Hermione laughed richly, leaning down to her couch. "Well I haven't gotten the promotion just yet. But he was very positive about it. That's if I can pull this off"

"Oh, you'll manage Hermione. I know you, you're not the brightest witch for nothing. I have big hopes for you and besides didn't he tell you he was proud of you, and remember being the employee of the month will only gain you credit! Trust me this promotion is yours faster than you can say Qudditch"

Hermione actually gave genuine giggle. She was overwhelmed, this was the biggest news she gotten in a very long time and she wanted to shout out to everyone about her success, however she doubted anyone would even care.

"I'm so excited Gin! But I still have my doubts. I mean how am I supposed to pull this off and collect 200,000 galleons in only two months. It's quite the task for a new department building at St Mungos, it demands a miracle and I don't work wonders." Hermione knew it demanded something extraordinary to happen for her to actually manage to collect that amount of money. When Mr. Rogers had mentioned it she didn't hesitate once she agreed right away. Also because it was for a good cause. St, Mungos was in desperate needs for a new department and Hermione would be proud to be a part of that project. That's when he told her that if she pulled that off, she would receive a promotion.

Ginny remained silent, her head rummaging through Hermione's possibilities.

"What about a big fundraiser in St Mungos honour? Or a charity?"

"A charity? You can't be serious." She asked dumbfounded.

"I'm not Sirius, I'm Ginny" she chuckled, though Hermione did not. She rolled her eyes quite tired of hearing that same joke for the hundred tenth time, the joke wasn't even funny anymore.

"Ginny..." she sighed.

"Fine! No charity then. Do you have a better idea your high and mighty?" she asked with hint of sarcasm. Hermione bit her lip, finding her nails really interesting at that moment. "Well...none at the moment" she admitted meekly. Ginny just snorted at the phone.

"That's what I thought. Now if you ju..-" Ginny stopped speaking like she just received an epiphany. How could she forget? The answer was just staring her right in the face, it was so obvious!

"Ginny? Hello, you there?" Hermione asked out to the silence she got from Ginny. Almost dropping her phone to the floor when she heard the loudest of squeals from Ginny.

"I have it!"

Hermione managed to catch the phone again, thanking her fast reflexes.

"Merlin's pants Ginny. You scar.."

"I have it!" Ginny repeated, not letting Hermione finish. "It was so obvious! I'm feeling so stupid why didn't I think about that" Ginny chuckled and Hermione gave a tired sigh, feeling defeated.

"Fine, go ahead. Tell me your 'glorious' idea" she doubted she would like it anyway, it was gut feeling.

"Well do you remember the article from earlier this morning?" Hermione's stomach tensed, nope she didn't like where this was heading at ALL.

"Yes what about it?...you didn't?" she asked with a slight quiver on her voice. "Just hear me out" Ginny interrupted, clearing her throat in her hand.

"'The participant won't only compete to gain the love of her life, but she will also gain a winning prize for the happy couple to spend, 300,000 galleons. If that doesn't sound like a fair deal then I don't know what would. Sign in with your name today, and you'll have a chance to be the one lucky woman winning a man's heart and the money of a lifetime. P.S interviews starts within a week' "Just as Ginny finished the article she waited for a response from Hermione.

"Why don't I remember that part of the article from this morning?" she asked slightly more intrigued than before.

"Because Miss Know-it-all, you didn't let me finish reading it before" she hissed out with roll on her eyes. "So you see this is the solution for your problems. You need 200,000 galleonsfor your project, in this show they offer 300,000 so it's a win/win situation" she added more calmer this time. Although Hermione wasn't that easily fooled, she raised her brow confused.

"How's this a win/win situation?"

"Because not only will you get the money but you'll also gain a man that loves you. That's why this is a win/win situation" she stated honestly. Hermione shook her head furiously, like Ginny could actually see her through the phone.

"No way Ginny. We have to find another way. I'm not ready to find a romance and I'm certainly not ready to join a show to win some money and make a fool of myself in the process. So I'm sorry, but there has to be another way, and that's my final answer"

Hermione refused to lower herself to that standard. She wasn't that desperate. Plus she didn't want everyone to see her on television...and men gawking after her. She had enough with being in the famous golden trio. Ginny whom had only been listening to parts of what Hermione had said, just shrugged her shoulders.

"That's too bad-"

"Not really" Hermione scoffed.

"-Because I already signed your name to the show, and they accepted an interview with you next week" Ginny grinned wickedly, awaiting a loud outburst from Hermione in any second now...

1...

2...

3...

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

* * *

><p>(AN: As you might have noticed this was nothing about the pairings...so far. They will all pop up in the next chapter. This fanfic is kind of like the tv show bachelorette and bachelor (Giving roses and eliminations) that kind of competition. I remember when I was just a kid I used to love those shows and I thought. Hey! Why not write a HP related fanfic about it! And then poof this came up.

SO hope you liked this small idea of mine and don't forget to comment something, be kind (: and please follow. Take care my dears! 3


	2. The Interview

A/N: The second chapter of 'An unfair love game' is finally out! I have the third chapter written already but I won't post it today. It will probably come out tomorrow and that's when the big game happens ;) I was actually supposed to post this chapter yesterday...But I watched the last part of The Hobbit on cinema yesterday...so that's why I didn't update. The movie was amazing btw! I loved it! So that's why I'm posting the chapter today, I was close not to...because I've felt so down today...but I promised some people that I would update the fanfic I also want to say thanks for the amazing response and support for this fanfic. The lovely reviews make me SO happy! You truly are the best! This chapter is more or less just a beginning before it all started. The next one will be so much more interesting! So here you go guys, the second chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (sadly) J.K Rowling is the true creator of this masterpiece. I only use my own imagination for a different storyline. So enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2.<br>The interview.**

* * *

><p>Firstly this was not on Hermione's usual schedule. It was never meant to happen in her well organised life-plan. No, far from and it irritated her beyond measures not knowing what would come next. Secondly! This was entire Ginny Potter (née) Weasley's fault. If it wasn't for Ginny meddling with that dreadful article, and signing Hermione's name to it, none of this would've happened, and Hermione could've relaxed in her own apartment with a good book.<p>

Although fate intertwined and wanted a different path for Hermione. Now she found herself waiting inside the producer's conference room for a so called interview, to be a candidate for the show 'Madness in love'. To add to it they were late, and Hermione could already feel the nerves in her body getting her in a bad mood.

"Stupid Ginny" she spoke out loud. "Stupid article" her ranting continued as she kept staring at the pale walls, gritting her teeth. "Stupid everything! I don't even want to be here!" she whimpered with a pout, a frown forming on her brows. Hermione peered down the grey concrete floor and drew a deep sigh. The room felt so empty and plain simple. It sure needed some colourful decorations she thought creatively, glancing at the different objects around the room. Nothing particular fancy inside. Except for a big painting of a handsome, sophisticated wizard from the 1700-century. The man in the portrait saw Hermione looking and grinned, winking flirtatious at her. Hermione rolled her eyes; she was getting tired of the male specie, scrunching her face in distaste when the portrait started wiggling its brows seductively. Great now an old painting was trying to hit on her.

Deciding she would just ignore the painting, and once again she started question herself why she's agreed to appear on this interview. Hermione gave a low sigh, crossing her left leg over her right, and begun tapping her nails to the armchair, wishing she brought with her a nice book. A moment later she heard the door behind her being pushed open. Hermione regarded the three different voices entering the room. She straightened her back and glanced over her right shoulder, she saw that the voices all belonged to three men. Hermione groaned quietly, of course it had to be men. Just typical.

The men who hadn't noticed Hermione when entering the room just halted, and stopped speaking. Now they were all staring at her with the same confused expression and Hermione raised a brow as a response.

"Excuse me Miss, but can we help you?" the tallest man asked with a small smile spreading. Hermione's eyes widen, blinking in puzzlement, her blood starting to boil. What an atrocious behaviour she thought outrages. They set up this interview, and they don't even have the decency to show up in time and now they claim not to know anything about it?!

"I sure hope you can. As I remember quite clearly that I was supposed to have an interview today" Hermione spat aggressively. The men shared dazed looks with each other, like they had no clue what she was speaking about. One man with rough features and a big beard scratched his chin.

"I was 100% sure the meeting wasn't until tomorrow" he spoke, an uncertainty discovered in his voice. Clearly he wasn't as sure as he thought he was. Hermione was speechless. There were honestly no words to be found. This situation reminded her so much of Ronald. He always made excuses like these when he was late for anything. Hermione shook her head preposterously.

"No...The interview is today. It did say 5:30 and the time is now 5:55. So therefore you're late" she corrected with a huff, crossing her arms. The men looked at each other again, then back at Hermione. The tallest man that spoken first blushed and walked over to Hermione, reaching out with his hand to shake.

"My apologies Miss...?"

"Granger" she added with a small smile, accepting his hand and apology. At least one of them apologised. The man gave a more relaxed smile back at Hermione.

"Granger. I hope you understand that we didn't intend to be late or forget about the interview. We just lost-"

"Lost track of time?" Hermione finished the sentence with a sly smirk. Having used that excuse whenever she was late. "Yeah, I've heard that before" The man smiled yet again, and then walked over to his chair, sitting down. The two other men followed suit but remained quiet. Their eyes never leaving Hermione. Watching her like she was their prey.

"My name is Richard and this is my co-workers Tom-" he motioned to the man with the big beard whom nodded his head as a greeting "-and to my left is Neil" he pointed at a man who was fairly thin and had a face like a model; although he just kept quiet and stared at Hermione with a judgemental look.

Then Richard's gaze went back to Hermione. "Now Miss Granger, before we get started with the interview, there's two questions we always start with first." Hermione raised a brow, but nodded her head for him to continue. Richard cleared his throat and took out a small notebook and a golden pen. Clicking the pen to write down in his notebook.

"How did you find out about the show, and why did you want to participate in it?" Hermione instantly thought back to last week. She still blamed her female friend for finding that article, and Hermione was still furious at Ginny for signing her name on the blasted paper.

"If you must know my friend actually found out about it in the daily prophet." Hermione scoffed a laugh, but recovered from it quickly and cleared her throat."You have to know that my true intentions to join your show were not by my own actions. I never wanted to join. Instead I was forced to it." A quiet snort was heard from one of the men, it was Neil. Hermione raised a brow, creasing her forehead.

"You know that you could've just withdrawn, right? Forgetting all about this interview. So as far as I'm concerned you really want to be here. If you didn't you wouldn't even shown up" Neil snarled out, a crooked smirk plastered on his wickedly handsomely face. It was the first words he spoken and Hermione instantly thought 'snobby prick'. She wanted to wipe that amused smirk off his face. He seemed too proud, and arrogant for her likings. Luckily Richard spoke up before Hermione got the chance.

"Neil, play nicely" he glared with a warning. Then he gazed back to Hermione with an apologetic smile. "Thank you for answering Miss Granger. Now to the last question, afterwards we start with the real interview."

Hermione bit her lip, her heart fluttering for whatever reason. She gave an affirmative nod on her head.

"I'm sure you know about the money prize. However what would you do with 300,000 galleons?" Richard clicked his pen again, tapping it on the notebook ready to write. Hermione had foreseen that question to come up eventually. Clucking her tongue to her front teeth, and straightening her back once again. She hadn't planned to tell the whole truth about her real intentions, but a white lie never harmed anyone.

"I was thinking about donating 200,000 for a new department building at St Mungos. I'm not sure what to do with the remaining 100,000. Maybe place it in my bank at Gringotts...or of course sharing the remaining galleons with the 'last standing guy'" she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Actually that is not necessary. You're fully entitled to do whatever you want with the winning prize" The man with the big beard whose name was Tom spoke with a gentle smile. Hermione furrowed her brows, now this news was better than she expected, the many possibilities she could do with that money. Hmm interesting.

"It's an admirable goal Miss Granger, thank you for your honest answer" Richard spoke as he wrote Hermione's reply down in his notebook. When he looked up again he placed the notebook down on the table and smiled.

"Now we can go on with the real interview. " Richard cleared his throat in his hand and Hermione actually felt more confident, and ready for the questions to come.

* * *

><p>The Interview lasted for fifteen minutes more and Hermione had tried to answer as truthfully as possible. After all the questions wasn't too complicated. This time they just wanted to get to know her better. It had been mostly Richard questioning her; Hermione discovered that she liked him the most out of the three men.<p>

Richard stood up with his notebook in his left hand and gave a wide grin directed to Hermione.

"Well Hermione, I have some good news. Out of the five other girls we interviewed this week, we like your answers the most. So my companions and I decided that the position is yours. Welcome to the show 'Madness in love'"

His last words faded away with the grin still large on his face. Hermione felt stunned, being unable to move or even speak in her seat. Her heart was beating to loud for her to regain focus on the situation.

"I'm s-sorry?" she managed to stutter out, even though she already knew what he was referring to. Neil, the guy she liked the least rolled his eyes.

"How do we explain it for you to understand? You were the best craziest, desperate woman out there to join the show, and congratulations. You just earned your place" he spoke with utterly no care in the world. Hermione felt anger creeping up slowly and glared daggers at him, if looks could kill, then Neil would've already been dead. He had no manners or respect whatsoever.

"Now if you may excuse me, but I've grown quite dull of this interview. So I'll take my leave" with no more words. Neil stood up and left the conference room, shutting the door behind him. Richard sighed and rubbed his temples achingly, looking over to Hermione apologetically.

"I do apologise for his behaviour Hermione. He's always been this hot-headed towards everyone" he tired jokingly. Hermione did however not laugh, although she understood what he meant. He did remind her of a person from Hogwarts.

"No need to apologise. However I do have to ask. Is he acquainted with a certain Draco Malfoy? Their personalities are identical." She merely asked as a laughing matter, but when she saw Richard tense up she raised a curious brow.

"I have heard of his name of course, but can hardly say I know the man. I don't recall Neil knowing him either." Richard replied without meeting her eyes. Hermione sensed it was something he was hiding, but didn't press the matter further.

"One more question if I may?"

Richard nodded.

"Who's funding this show and the winning prize? It's an awful lot of money just for a simple TV-show" she thinned her lips, raising a brow, determined to find out. The man called Tom shook his head no.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but that information is in fact classified"

Now that's odd why would that be classified? That's if the person hosting this show wanted to remain anonymous.

"I see" she said short. Hermione felt slightly tricked, but remained calm with no interventions...yet. She finally stood up, thinking the interview had taken too much of her time already.

"If there's no further need of discussion, then I think I will take my leave" Hermione gave a court nod to them both, and was just about to turn around towards the door when Richard spoke up stopping her.

"Miss Granger wait. There is one more thing" Hermione sighed, what more did they want from her!? Looking back to Richard, studying his expression.

"The show starts in three days. However we need you to arrive one day earlier. In that way you'll settle in more nicely and feel more comfortable with the new surroundings. We also need to make you more camera ready, as we'll be filming from day one. You will be staying in a new resort called 'Paradise Love' built for this show's main purpose."

Hermione chuckled shaking her head acrimoniously. Two months surrounded with only men, this was going to be interesting. It would take a lot of Hermione's efforts not to hex anyone while being recorded. She just had to focus on her main priority. Get through the competition; don't fall in love and get the winning prize for the project to start at St Mungos hospital.

"If you say so." Hermione said as calm as ever "Now, I need to go and prepare myself, I have a lot of packing to be made. So I bid you goodbye gentlemen" with that said she turned to leave for the last time. Leaving the two men standing there confused, staring at the door dumbfounded. Richard raised a brow sharing a look with Tom.

"Did she say packing?"

Tom nodded.

"Women are strange" he shook his head and Tom gave a rich laugh agreeing to that notion. A second later a loud creaking noise was heard behind them, and they saw the big painting of the 1700-century wizard was slid to the side of the wall, revealing a secret room. Richard saw Neil and a second man entering the conference room.

"Well that was intriguing" the mysterious man spoke smirking, as he walked around the room.

Neil gave an obscene scoff.

"She was a menace, why did you make us choose her over the other girls? She didn't even want to be in the show" Neil stated abruptly.

The man gave a short chuckle, as his walking had stopped by the chair where she had been seated seconds ago. He had been watching her from the secret room during the interview. He had felt stupid for doing so, but discovered that he couldn't tear his eyes off her.

"I know" he answered silky smooth, the smirk still on his lips. "That's why it's so intriguing" he reached out with his hand to touch the chair, the heat from her body was still remaining, he felt a flutter in his stomach and withdrawn his hand like he had been burned. He flinched and hoped nobody noticed. Shifting his gaze to Richard.

"Good idea, making her believe you were late. She hates it when people are late" he sniggered. Richard frowned, shaking his head. Not liking where this was heading.

"I don't know your true intentions, but I warn you do not harm her in any way" he advised with a threat. The man raised a thin brow up to his forehead, and then the corner of his mouth grew into a smooth smirk.

"Harm? No I would never harm her. Besides it never crossed my mind to harm her in any means"

Neil quirked a confused eyebrow, leaning his back to the wall as he crossed his arms.

"Tell us again? How do you exactly know her in the first place?" the other two men nodded their heads, being as curious to know that question.

"Me and Granger?"

Oh, he could've thought about a million ways to reply to that question. Instead he chose to give a simpler one.

"Oh, me and Granger we go way back." He said as he thought back to the very first day they've met at Hogwarts, but then added. "Way, way back" he grinned wickedly, running a hand through his well groomed hair. He wasn't going to tell them anything more than that. He shrugged his shoulders, telling them they should leave and follow him. They all headed towards the door, him being the last one leaving. He stopped by the doorframe and glanced back and smirked.

"I'll see you soon Granger….very soon" then the silver blond -haired wizard turned to leave as well. He had to admit that for the first time he was actually looking forward for the show to start. To meet a certain know-it-all bookworm all over again.

* * *

><p>AN: Guess who the mysterious guy is! If you guessed 'foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach' then you're correct! Now what would he ever want Hermione? And how will Hermione react when she discovers some things about the show in the next chapter? Well you will have to stay tuned ;)

It would mean the world to me if you write a small review, telling me what you think about the fanfic so far (: **(constructive criticism is always appreciated.) **Take care luvs! xoxo /Tess


	3. The Rose, Part 1

A/N: Third chapter out! Longer chapter too! Took me forever to finish xD been re-writing on the chapter till I felt more satisfied, and guess what?! I'm finally satisfied With the outcome (:The chapter was supposed to be longer but I devided it in two parts instead (: so part 2 will be out tomorrow^^ So hope you guys enjoy and thanks for the beautiful response! It really makes My days better (:

**Disclaimer: J.K owes HP ...not me:/**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue of chap 3. <strong>

The first day arriving at the resort Paradise Love, went by like a dazed blur. It was hardly memorable. Hermione had been introduced to the rest of the crew working on the show, and later shown to her luxurious flat where she would stay for the coming two months. When I say luxurious I really mean every word. The flat literally has everything. In the bedroom was a huge heart-shaped king sized bed, or more like queen-sized. In the bathroom was a black Jacuzzi, with magical candle lights floating above, and inside the living room she had her own private bar and an HD 3d TV. There was even a huge chandelier in the middle of the room.

So they really outdone themselves with the flat she thought impressed. Hermione could never afford this kind of apartment in her life-time. So she was going to enjoy living there while it lasted. The rest of the day Hermione was trying to adjust with the camera up in her face, which wasn't as easy as it looked like. Hermione had stopped keeping count to how many times she'd bumped her head into the camera-lens, luckily she didn't get any bruise on her head, which she was quite thankful for.

Hermione was getting frustrated by all the pressure they put on her, like she wasn't enough stressed already. Then there was the full extreme makeover, which she angrily refused. They wanted to dye her hair in blond highlights, and make her skin seem more tanned, as they thought she was too pale.

Hermione furiously explained that she would never change for a guy and would sure as hell not change for 20 guys and the whole Wizarding world. So they would have to accept her just the way she was. The stylists didn't like that and insisted, trying to change her mind. Hermione's only reply to that was a threat with hexing them into toads. That's when they admitted defeat. Although Hermione did let them tame her frizzy hair to more natural waves, and they did an exceptional makeup, it wasn't too much vulgar or drama looking. More like a natural, sexy beauty...or that's how Tom described her. Hermione just waved the compliment off, but felt her cheeks tinge red.

So overall, the first day was a pain in the butt and Hermione was glad it was finally over. However it was nothing compared to what's coming next and Hermione was soon to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>A rose. Part 1.**

In only thirty minutes or less Hermione was supposed to meet the 20 candidates downstairs for the very first time. The stylists were just finishing up some last touches on Hermione's makeup and dress. Hermione was having second thoughts; she hadn't felt this nervous since her NEWT's exam back at Hogwarts. She kept chewing on her bottom lip as her eyes drifted off in a daydream glance.

"You look beautiful"

The voice behind her made Hermione snap out of her daydream, and she glanced over her shoulder, it was Richard. He gave a bright smile as he approached her. Hermione frowned and stared down at her dress, touching the soft fabric.

"I don't know...this isn't me" she complained and stared up at Richard again, he gave a soft chuckle, still smiling.

"Well I know. Trust me, you look stunning" he complimented again. Even though Hermione had a hard time believing Richard. She still felt the corner of her mouth drew upwards.

"Why green though?" she asked, implying to her dress. The dress was a full length, emerald green strapless one. With ruched bust and silver beaded details. Richard eyed the dress up and down, then again meeting Hermione's gaze.

"Why not?"

Hermione raised a brow, but then regarded how silly she sounded. It was just a colour, nothing special. Besides it was her favourite colour, but they didn't know that...right?

"Point taken" she agreed. The stylists moved away from Hermione and smiled, looking at her approvingly. Hermione felt awkward standing there with them looking at her, and could feel her face heat up.

"Well? Go and look at yourself in the mirror!" one of the stylists yelled, making Hermione flinch a bit and she nodded her head still blushing profusely. Walking over to the foot length mirror, she watched herself. To Hermione's surprise she didn't look half bad. Actually, she thought she looked rather elegant, her makeup was more natural with full red lips, giving a shy smile. She felt a hand on her left shoulder and turned around.

"I told you'll look beautiful" Richard complimented, and this time Hermione couldn't prevent the smile spreading on her lips. "However...there's something missing" he added and Hermione raised a puzzled brow. Then she saw Richard grab something from his pocket and Hermione gasped. It was a beautiful diamond necklace.

"Turn around" he informed her and Hermione did as he said, lifting up her hair so Richard could put on the necklace easier. When it was on place she turned around facing Richard. Her fingertips touching the diamonds softly.

"Now you're complete" Richard smiled, patting her shoulder. Hermione chuckled and blushed. She wasn't very fond of jewellery, but she did like this one for some odd reason.

"Also...there's a built microphone inside the necklace so we'll be able to hear what you say without a real one."

And then there was that, ruining the moment she felt for the necklace. Hermione wanted to roll her eyes. Of course there had to be something else about the jewellery. She was tempted to complain about it but just settled with a nod.

"Anything more I should know?" she asked, her voice sounding irritated. Richard shook his head, scratching his neck.

"Not really. We just need to-"Richard didn't get to finish his sentence as they were rudely interrupted by Neil coughing. When did he get in here Hermione wondered?

"Sorry to interrupt-"no he wasn't. Hermione thought sarcastically. "-but we need to have her downstairs in five minutes"

Richard nodded his head to Neil. Hermione could feel her pulse quicken, her eyes drifting off in a daydream again. This was it! No going back now. In five minutes she would meet the candidates, and her nervousness was even bigger than before. Richard also noticed this and looked at her in concern.

"You okay?"

Hermione swallowed and gave a weak nod. Richard laughed and curled his arm around hers and walked her over to the front door.

"Don't be nervous. You'll be okay" he comforted her. Neil snorted with a roll on his eyes.

"She better be. It all depends on her now. So she better not break down while being filmed" he warned and without another word he left. Hermione gritted her teeth and her palms balled into fists.

"I swear...one day I'll hex him so bad he's going to wish he was never born" Hermione spoke as threat. Richard laughed out loud to that.

"I have no doubt you would"

Hermione smirked devilishly; she was usually true to her words. Richard inhaled a breath and looked down to Hermione and smiled. "This is it. Ready?"

Hermione didn't know anymore, she didn't feel ready, but she had to be. To satisfy Richard happy she put on her best fake smile, nodding her head.

"Yes, I'm ready" Then she took her first step down the stairs, feeling like a nervous wreck. Hoping she wouldn't make a fool out herself.

* * *

><p>Hermione was standing outside, alone on the patio, there was small candles illuminating the area, and a wide cobblestone staircase leading up to Hermione. She was waiting for the first guy to arrive by limousine; she had been informed to wait on the patio, to greet every guy. Her heart was racing in the highest speed and she couldn't stop chewing on her bottom lip, ruining her lipstick.<p>

Starting to doubt her decision to join the show, she kept thinking if it was too late to run away? Hermione was given strict directions that she was supposed to wait for the guys there, and she wasn't allowed to use magic. So in that way she wasn't able to hex anyone. Fortunately that Hermione knew wandless magic.

A loud car sound distracted Hermione's thoughts, squinting her eyes she saw the headlights from a white limousine, and the vehicle was heading her way. Hermione swallowed thickly, smoothening her dress from any wrinkles. In any second now she was about to meet the first guy. Hermione frowned disappointed in her behaviour, straightening her body.

"Get a grip Hermione. You're a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake, act on it!" she scolded herself, and saw the limousine stopping just by the beginning of the cobblestone staircase. Hermione inhaled a deeply and then put on a fake charming smile, hiding her true emotions.

Her eyes were glued to the limo door, thinking the guy took an awful long time to step out the vehicle, like she wasn't enough nervous already.

Suddenly! The white door slid open to the side, and Hermione's heart stopped in apprehension, leaning her body closer to get a better look. A slender masculine guy stepped outside the limo and Hermione widen her eyes in both shock and surprise.

That's one person she'd never expect to see again. Although she only met him during Qudditch matches back at Hogwarts, and that's because Harry was their seeker, but there was no doubt about it. The guy that stepped outside the limousine was indeed Oliver Wood, all grown up and might she add really handsome too.

Hermione took a closer look on his appearance and she liked what she saw. Almost shoulder length brown hair, a small stub on his chin. He had nice soft features and his body was well built. However, that wasn't what Hermione noticed first. It was his eyes! He had spectacular clear blue eyes, which made her heart almost melt. Strange she didn't see that back at Hogwarts. Maybe because she was more interested in books than guys...although she still is.

Oliver walked up the stairs and had now reached Hermione standing in front of her, a shy smile plastering his lips.

"Hello" he greeted, with a gentle tone. Hermione smiled back and could feel her nervousness fading a bit, as he seemed more nervous than she was, so she relaxed little more.

"Hello Oliver"

When she mentioned his name Hermione regarded the shock on his face and couldn't prevent the small laugh slipping through her lips.

"We both went to Hogwarts, you were two years above me I think. I'm Hermione Granger" that seemed to shock Oliver even more as he widen his eyes, eyeing her up and down.

"Hermione?...Woah" he exclaimed, heat radiating his face. "You look amazing. I didn't recognise you" he said aghast, smiling shyly.

Hermione had no idea if she should take that as an insult or a compliment. Sure she knew it was a compliment...but she hadn't changed that much, had she?

"Thanks" replying with a short answer, no real gratitude heard in her voice. Oliver regarded her tone and noticed how his words must've sounded and he shook his head rapidly.

"No! You misunderstood me. I didn't mean it like that. I meant that you always looked beautiful, and it was such a long time since I saw you but now I see you're not only beautiful but stunning!" he added without thinking, because he blushed even redder this time and looked down to his shoes not meeting her eyes.

Hermione formed her mouth as an 'o' and felt her own face heat up with a big blush.

"Oh...thank you Oliver...You too by the way" she complimented back and Oliver peered up at her again, giving a lopsided smile, making Hermione's heart flutter. Now she found out two things she liked about Oliver, his eyes, and when he smiled.

"I'm supposed to give you this" then he showed a red rose in his right hand. Oliver met her eyes and Hermione accepted the rose, thanking him. Seconds later Oliver left her, walking inside the house.

That went surprisingly well. Hermione was now waiting for the second guy to arrive, and this time she didn't have to wait as long. The second limousine slowed down and parked by the beginning of the cobblestone staircase. Hermione stood on her toes when she saw the door slid to the side, blinking twice in astonishment.

Hermione's breathings hitched in her throat when she saw a tall, handsome man step out the limo. The guy saw Hermione on the patio and met her eyes and she could've sworn she felt her knees shake by his piercing gaze. The man had the looks alright, and Hermione couldn't tear her eyes off his dashing smile.

She got the feeling that she knew him from somewhere, but couldn't place where. Step by step he approached her and when he arrived he bowed his head gentlemanly, taking her hand in his and lead it to his lips, giving a small feather light peck. Hermione felt her heart doing an extra flip.

"Mi lady. I'm charmed to finally meet you. The rumours of your beauty can't compare to real life. My name is Roger Davis" he released her hand still smiling at her. Hermione was having trouble speaking as she was too mesmerised by his beauty and elegancy. Then she realised, she did know him! Or well not really, but she had heard of him. Remembering him attended Hogwarts. Hermione managed to give a pearly white smile.

"A pleasure to meet you Roger" she spoke, meaning every word. Hermione heard him chortle, and it brought a shiver down her spine.

"I'm sure it is mi lady" he replied confidently. Then he inched closer to whisper in her ear and touched her elbow, something Hermione wasn't prepared for, widening her eyes and her breath was caught in her throat. His mouth was ghosting on her earlobe. She could practically feel his lips on her skin and she hoped he couldn't sense her racing heartbeat. Usually she would never let guys get this close to her, but something about his presence made her feel nervous and her body like jelly.

"I assure you, it's a _pleasure_ to meet you too" he whispered, adding a purr to the word 'pleasure' and Hermione's body betrayed her again sending a shiver down her spine. "Here" he spoke quietly, placing a rose in her hand. "A beautiful rose for a beautiful woman" he ghosted close to her ear and then he leaned back and smiled sassily. Hermione blushed a bright scarlet colour, then she saw Roger leave, stepping inside the house.

Hermione waved her free hand to her flustered face, hoping her heart would slow down. It would take time to recover from this encounter she thought jokingly, and giggled.

The two limousines arriving after Roger felt rather quick. None of the guys made a bigger impression on Hermione. She did recognise them both, having attended Hogwarts at the same time as her. Anthony Goldstein and Miles Bletchley.

However the fifth guy arriving was a bigger surprise. A former Gryffindor, Colin Creevey, although he was one year bellow Hermione. He admitted it was nice to see her again, and he was glad to see the bachelorette being a fellow Gryffindor.

A while later the sixth guy arrived but she had never seen him before. Only heard stories about him from Harry. Stanley Shunpike, conductor to the knight bus. Their meeting mainly felt awkward and he felt uncomfortable with the whole situation.

Hermione sighed. Six done, only fourteen left to go, she rolled her eyes sarcastically and then heard the seventh limousine stop. She fixed her dress and kept her eyes at the door.

When the door slid to the side she saw a dark-skinned beauty exiting the vehicle, and felt her mouth gaping. Staring at him stunned, she quickly realised what she was doing and shut her mouth. The guy saw Hermione's reaction and smirked. He slowly made his way up to her. Hermione couldn't stop staring at him, he was incredible. High complementing cheekbones, a firm chin and smooth features. The guy looked like a model, and Hermione was beginning to feel nervous all over again.

When he finally reached her he glanced her up and down, like he was judging her and it made Hermione even more nervous. Then he met her eyes, having a smug smirk on his face.

"Looking good Granger"

Hermione didn't expect him to say her name, blinking surprised. "Do you know m-"

"Know you?" he finished for her. She heard him scoff a laugh and Hermione frowned annoyed.

"Yes darling I know you. I'm actually surprised, and quite insulted you don't remember me however "he added, the smug expression still lingering on his face. Hermione scrunched her face in confusion, and then saw him roll his eyes.

"Blaise Zabini. Ring any bells?"

Hermione narrowed her brows in deep concentration. It took her a while before she remembered him, and when she did she sighed heavily.

"Yes...I remember now. Zabini, friend with Malfoy. Am I right?" she asked with a blank stare crossing her arms. Blaise barked out a loud laugh.

"Yes, you're quite right darling. Although I don't socialise with Malfoy anymore" he added with a slight sneer when he mentioned Malfoy. Hermione noticed and was about to ask why not, but thought better not to. She gave a weak smile directed to him, uncrossing her arms.

"It's nice to meet you again"

Blaise snorted and gave a small chuckle. Without anything more said he showed her the red rose and placed it in Hermione's palm.

"To add to your collection-"he meant the other roses in her hand. "-just be careful you don't cut yourself on the thorns. They can be quite vicious" he winked teasingly and Hermione rolled her eyes, watching Blaise turn around and walk inside the house.

She gazed down the roses in her hand and smiled. Lifting them up to smell the sweet perfume. Roses were always her favourites, and these sure were lovely.

She heard the next limo park and witnessed a dreadful sight. The eight guy was none other than Cormac McLaggen, and she almost felt like running away. When Cormac saw her he grinned wickedly and Hermione felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. Luckily their meeting ended quickly, as Hermione refused to talk to him.

The ninth guy wasn't really a better encounter, as it was apparently Ernie Macmillan. Hermione's only academic competition at Hogwarts and she really despised him, although she was pretty sure he didn't like her too. They just shared a court nod to each other and he gave her the rose then walked inside, which Hermione was grateful for.

Looking down to the roses she noticed she was up to the tenth guy, so that meant only ten more guys remaining. The tenth one was another old friend to Malfoy, Theodore Nott. Hermione didn't know anything about him, one thing she discovered though. He was extremely charming, and he made a pretty good impression on her.

However the next guy took Hermione really by surprise. Recognising the all too familiar red hair and bright freckled face. Why was he here?

"Charlie? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Charlie hadn't noticed her yet as he was looking down to the ground. Once he heard his name he peered up to the woman standing on the patio, and he seemed just as shocked as Hermione was.

"Hermione?" he asked confused. Unsure if his mind was tricking him, he slowly approached her.

Hermione couldn't resist herself, she stared his body up and down. It had been a long time since she last saw him. His muscular body in a suit made him look more handsome. He sure cleaned up nicely. Well she always thought Charlie was good looking, but seeing him in a suit did something funny to her stomach and she couldn't really explain what. Hermione realised she had been staring at him and blushed, clearing her throat.

"Why are you here?" she repeated. Charlie blinked a couple times before gaining focus to her question.

"Uhh...I guess for the same reasons as you?"

Hermione was about to object and say something, but stopped herself before saying anything she might regret.

"Oh...yes. Right, of course" she lied, blushing a pure red. Charlie chuckled but didn't notice her lie. He glanced down to the rose in his hand.

"Might as well just give you this before this turns anymore awkward" he suggested, reaching out with his hand to Hermione. She smiled softly and accepted the rose, her fingertips nudging his hand and she felt a heat spread through her body, making her feel fuzzy and giddy. They shared one more smile before Charlie joined the others in the house.

Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Never in her life would she guess Charlie joining a dating TV show. The guy after Charlie felt like a rushed polka dance. He seemed very nervous; he could barely speak or even look at her. Hermione remembered him from Hogwarts. Terence Higgs, a former Slytherin. He was one or two years above Hermione, and she always saw him as one of the kinder Slytherins.

A while later the thirteenth limousine parked. This time Hermione's eyes widened up to her forehead. She gave a quiet groan.

"Hermione?" the manly voice spoke as he walked up the stairs. When he got closer he grinned widely. "Oh this is a really nice surprise! To see you here and now..." Terry stopped talking eyeing Hermione up and down with interest.

"Oh...Woah! Hermione you look extremely gorgeous! Really stunning. Not that you're not stunning at work cause you are. Like every day at work I just want to-"Terry kept going on with his ramblings and Hermione sighed. She could honestly care less what he was talking about; she stopped listening about the part on her looks. It was getting quite annoying as he mentioned it every day at work.

Hermione held up a hand in the air, making Terry shutting his mouth.

"Thank you Terry. It's nice to see you too..."she lied" However we can't talk right now...maybe we can continue once we're both inside?" she suggested, she just wanted him to stop talking and leave her alone. Terry laughed and nodded.

"Yes, we have more time to that once we're inside" then he clumsily handed her the rose and went inside the house. Hermione gave an exaggerated sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. Terry could really go on her nerves sometimes.

"Having a headache?"

Hermione heard another guy's voice behind her and lifted her head, and she was met by another familiar face smiling at her.

"Dean?!"

Hermione broke into a bright pearly white grin and Dean rushed up the stairs to embrace her in a tight hug, spinning her around, which made Hermione burst into glorious laughter. Dean released her and cleared his throat embarrassed.

"Sorry, hope I didn't ruin your dress" he spoke sheepishly wearing a goofy grin. Hermione smoothened the fabric and giggled at his concern. It was kind of sweet.

"Don't worry about the dress silly. It's fine, it's just a dress" she reassured. Hermione could care less about the dress getting ruined.

"Well still. I felt like I needed to apologise, because you look beautiful in it" he complimented, and he felt so genuine when he said it. Hermione felt her cheeks flare up. She never received a compliment on her looks from Dean before, so it felt strange...but special.

"Thanks" she thanked shyly. "You look pretty nice yourself" she added with a teasing smirk.

Dean waved a hand. "Oh stop it you. The things you say Miss Granger" he joked and they both laughed. This felt nice, just laughing with Dean. She hadn't seen him in ages, the last time she did was on Ginny's and Harry's wedding.

"Anyway. It's really good to see you Hermione"

"Likewise Dean" she agreed. He gave her the rose and then she watched him walk inside, and she could actually feel the nervousness vanishing, feeling more relaxed and positive about the show for the first time.

The remaining guys she greeted rather quickly. Nothing really interesting about them...except for one. She had to admit that when she saw Markus Flint stepping outside the limousine, her knees went weak. Hermione swallowed thickly, she couldn't believe her eyes. That his guy had changed so much since Hogwarts. Especially by appearance. Hermione still remembered his rough, brutal features and crooked large teeth...but now. There was no trace that he ever was that guy. His front teeth were fixed and his black hair was a little bit longer, combed back in stylish way.

Hermione even whimpered when he approached, having a wicked gleam in his eyes as he watched her intently. When he spoke, her body felt like jelly and she hoped he didn't notice what kind of effect he possessed over her.

The guys after Markus didn't impress Hermione as much, remembering all of them also attending Hogwarts.

Justin Finch-Fletchley, Adrian Pucey and Zacharias Smith. She never spoken to them before, and all she knew about Adrian was that he's friends with Markus. The guy after them was a more pleasant meeting. Lee Jordan.

He's Fred and George's best friend and co-worker at WWW's. Although she didn't know him personally but they always found something to talk about. When Lee stepped inside the house as well, there was only one more guy remaining. Hermione was grateful for that, because her feet were killing her. That's the last time she wear heels. It took another ten minutes, and Hermione was tapping her foot to the ground. Her patience going away.

"What's taking him so long?!" she huffed aggravated.

Just as she said that she saw the last limousine from a distance heading her way. "Finally" she exclaimed relived. The car stopped at the beginning of the cobblestone staircase. Hermione could feel her heart speed up yet again. She kept her eyes on the door, the wait feeling like forever. When she saw the door slid to the side she noticed the guy's hair first and groaned loudly.

"You have to be kidding" she complained with a grimace.

The man exiting the limo was none other than Draco Malfoy himself. He was dressed in his usual black suit and a green tie. His hair was well styled (obviously) honestly did he never wear anything else than black. Although she had to admit even though she would never say it out loud. He looked extremely handsome.

He saw Hermione stand on the patio and smirked.

"Why am I not surprised" she drawled out, watching him walk up the stairs, annoyed of his presence already. Draco tsskd, waggling his finger back and forth.

"Why Granger, are you not happy to see me?" he teased, the smirk still wide on his lips. Hermione snorted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hardly."

Draco gave a husky chuckle and was now standing in front of her. Draco wiggled his brows and bowed, still keeping eye contact with her. He took her hand in his and guided her soft hand to his lips and gave the softest peck to her smooth skin.

"That's not very nice off you Granger" he whispered as he straightened up but never letting go of her hand. Hermione glared at him and drew her hand out of his grasp.

"I'm not nice. At least not to you" she snarled out haughtily. Draco merely laughed, leaning closer to her.

"Well you should" he explained, cutting it short. Hermione raised a confused brow and took a step back.

"Because you, yourself are the holy saint?" Hermione added with a sarcastic snort. "No, I _don't_ need to be nice to you _Malfoy_" she hissed out, adding a warning to his name. "You're going to be one of the first guys getting eliminated tonight" Hermione smirked smugly, thinking she had won the battle. However when she saw him match her smirk she wasn't too sure.

"Oh, I don't think so Granger. You want to know why?"

Hermione was tempted to say no just to aggravate him but at the same time she was curious to find out. Sighing, she spoke in defeat.

"I bet you're going to tell me"

Malfoy nodded and then he did something that surprised them both. He leaned in and pushed a single strand away from her face. Draco widened his eyes and so did Hermione. Just staring into his eyes in shock. Draco withdrew his hand and cleared his throat like it never happened. Putting on his usual smirk.

"I'm the host to this show and it was me who arranged all this from the very start, and I also set up the interviews from last week"

Once he explained that Hermione's eyes went wide as saucers. Reality downing her, it was him all along! The money prize and being anonymous. It all made sense now!

"You bastard!" Hermione spat nastily, balling her palms into fists. "Why did you set up this? What are you gaining?" she yelled, getting angrier by the second. Draco just shrugged no care in the world.

"Does it really matter? The point is. I know you need this money. I did my own little research about why you need to win this" he tsskd again, bumping her nose. "Such a witty liar you've become Granger." Hermione thinned her lips with a frown placed on her brows.

"So here's the fact...You can't eliminate me tonight. Not just yet. At least wait till I'm in the top ten finalists. Can't have the riches bachelor in Wizarding London being eliminated on the very first day"

Hermione gritted her teeth, glaring murderous daggers at Malfoy. The bloody nerve of him! If he thought this was the last he heard from her then he was surely mistaken.

"And if I won't?"

Draco knew she was going to ask about his motives. He tilted his head and smirked.

"I'll make sure you never get a dime of the money, and in that way you won't get a promotion"

Hermione had to admit, he knew how to do a full research about a person. Then she felt something being placed in her hand and she looked down and saw the red rose. Hermione was fighting an inner battle of herself, though deep down Hermione knew that she'd already lost.

"Ugh...fine! Have it your way!" she muttered quietly. Draco gave a triumphantly grin, his eyes scanning her body.

"Nice dress by the way" he smirked and chuckled. Hermione sighed as she just realised why the dress was green and had silver beading to it.

"You picked the dress didn't you?"

Draco gave a rich laugh.

"Yes I did" Then they both headed inside the house and Draco could've sworn he heard Hermione mutter a quiet 'arrogant prick'. Draco only smirked, enjoying his evening so far

* * *

><p>AN: So this was part 1! Now you've met all the 20 guys! But who will get eliminated first? You'll find out in part 2!

And make me happy. Tell me what you think about the chapter in a small review. Take care luvs! (Constructive critisism always appriciated)

Xoxo /Tess


	4. The Elimination, Part 2

A/N: Fourth chapter out! I made a cover for the fanfiction! What do you guys think? I know Charlie has brown hair in the picture...but I think that guy is a perfect Charlie and I don't have Photoshop or some apps that makes you able to change hair colour. I also noticed I spelled Marcus name wrong (Markus) so I changed that in this chapter, and I also noticed Roger Davis is spelled Roger Davies...so I fixed that too. Took me all day to edit the chapter and I hope you like this! Because I'm not quite happy with the outcome. I'm now writing and plotting the fifth chapter. So I think it will come up this week (:. Thank you for reading! Means the world to me!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: J.K is the true master of this amazing masterpiece. I just use her characters in my own way. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<br>First Elimination. Part 2.**

* * *

><p>Once inside the house Hermione tried to socialize with the candidates, getting to know them better. Although she mostly spoke with Dean, and tried to avoid Cormac and Terry all together. Sure Terry was not as horrible as Cormac, but he was really getting on her nerves lately.<p>

Hermione was sitting next to Oliver, Dean, Ernie and Marcus, having a conversation about old memories from Hogwarts. They were genuinely having a good time, even though Hermione and Dean did the most talking.

"Did you really turn into a cat in second year?" Dean asked, tears showing from the corner of his eyes. Hermione was having a hard time herself, controlling her laughter.

"Yes I did, and the first thing Ronald mentions when he sees me is-"she paused for a dramatic effect and Dean leaned closer. " .your .tail" and they once again burst into loud laughter, echoing across the hall. Oliver and the other two gents sitting by the table stared at Dean and Hermione like they were crazy. However Oliver gave a small chuckle, Marcus just rolled his eyes and Ernie stared at Hermione like she just insulted him. Ernie gave a loud snort, cutting through their laughter.

"So that's what you were doing? Goofing around?" his expression held no kindness when he said it, and Hermione's laughter quieted down, raising a brow.

"What do you mean goofing off?" she asked puzzled. To which Ernie just rolled his eyes at.

"Yes goofing off. Trying to be an important student, while you were just goofing around. I bet you only got good grades because you were part of 'the golden trio'. You probably only became the Professors favourite student because of your small adventures with Harry. Plus! You broke several rules, and still got the highest score while graduating. So I say, you didn't deserve it, not one bit!" Ernie finished lecturing and his jaw high in the air. Hermione gaped at the guy, her eyes flickering in shock. He accused her? HER?! For not deserving her grades, she'd studied hard to earn them, probably more than anyone attending at Hogwarts. Hermione was just about to speak up when she saw Zacharias Smith appearing from nowhere, placing his hand on Ernie's left shoulder.

"You have to excuse my fellow Hufflepuff Hermione. We all know too well you deserved those grades. Ernie forgot to mention one thing.-"

Ernie tried to stand up, but Zach's hand just pushed him down again.

"-He used to spy on you while you were studying at the library, taking notes in his journal. And how do I know this you may ask? Well Ernie shared this information with his fellow Hufflepuffs...he used to talk rubbish about you and that you were cheating all the time. He once said that you were obviously under a spell. Making you smarter than the rest of us...so all in all. Ernie is just a big jealous zealot, because _you_ scored higher than him when graduating" Zach finished with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Now be a gentleman and apologise" he added with a light smack on Ernie's shoulder. The former Hufflepuff rubbed his sore body part, his face burning up by embarrassment as everyone in the room was now looking at him and Zach. Then his eyes met Hermione's and he gave a weak, silent apology. Once Zach heard Ernie's apology he felt satisfied. Bowing his head he began walking away from the table.

Hermione blushed and heard Marcus burst out in hysterically laughter, the others didn't know what to believe, sharing confused looks with each other. Hermione excused herself and stood up, rushing over to Zach. He was now standing by a large window looking out the vast scenery. Hermione tapped him on the shoulder and saw him turn around facing her.

"You didn't have to do that. I could've managed on my own" she stated with a frown, her face was still a bit red. Zach raised an amused brow, almost anticipating this response from her.

"I know you could. But this is not about you handling it on your own. This is about accepting help from another person. You don't always have to defend yourself on your own...Besides I've wanted a revenge on Ernie since he stole my chocolate frog's cards collection, and this was the perfect opportunity" he said seriously, meaning every word. Hermione gave a silent giggle.

"You wanted revenge because of that?" she asked, humour in her voice. Having a hard time believing anyone would want revenge because of that silly thing.

"Yes...I had at least 1000 cards"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Boys will always be boys. She thought it absurd to collect those cards...although she used to collect stamps. It used to be her father's hobby but she grew quite fond of it too.

"So...I guess a thank you is in order" Zach spoke all high and proud, like he was her knight in shiny armour. Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes again.

"Thank you Zacharias. It was very noble of you" she added to boost his confidence. Not that he really needed it.

"You're welcome...and call me Zach" he gave his first kind smile at her, and Hermione smiled back. She didn't remember Zach like this back at Hogwarts; she always saw him as selfish, rude and very critical. Nonetheless she liked him far more like this.

"Thanks Zach...but next time, don't defend me" she said, but not too serious about it. Zach snorted.

"No promises" he smirked. "Now off you go...Can't talk to me all evening. What will the others say?" he teased with a wink, which made Hermione blush. Sure he wasn't as handsome as Marcus and Roger. Although he was extremely charming and she found out she enjoyed Zach's company. Hermione nodded her head and left. Ready to mingle with the other candidates.

* * *

><p>After two hours of mingling, and some flirting here and there, especially from Roger. Hermione didn't mind however, as she quite enjoyed talking with him. Nonetheless, she had finally spoken to every single candidate, except for Charlie and Adrian. It seemed like they were avoiding her, but she had no idea why. Hermione was talking with Lee and Colin when they heard a loud bell all over the place, making everyone turn silent. Staring at the direction the sound was coming from. Hermione saw Tom entering the room, dressed in a black suit and white tie.<p>

She raised her brow wondering what he was doing there. Just as that thought crossed her mind Hermione remembered. The elimination, how could she forget? It's the show's main focus, to eliminate the guys. Hermione gave a silent moan in complaints. Feeling under pressure again.

"I hope you all are having a pleasant evening. However I have to cut it short for now. I'd like you all to follow me to the next room." Tom announced, waiting for them to follow him. Hermione regarded that none stood up and she breathed a frustrated sigh and stood up. Although just as she stood, the men did too and Hermione widened her eyes. A pink tint spreading her cheeks in embarrassment. Did they just stand up because of her?

Hermione cleared her throat and went over to Tom, stepping inside the other room.

* * *

><p>Once inside the room Hermione saw a huge stage in the centre. She also noticed the cameras for the first time. Strange she didn't see them before. Had they been filming her all night?<p>

Tom walked over to the stage and got everyone's attention. Explaining that an elimination would take charge. However the first elimination would be different. Instead of one guy leaving, Hermione is supposed to eliminate five men the first night. Hermione tensed, not sure if she heard Tom correctly. Did he say eliminate five men? Creasing her forehead. That would make her decision a bit more difficult, but not impossible.

She regarded the men sharing confused looks. They were just as taken aback as she was. Hermione heard Tom informing her to stand in the middle of the room, and he told the men to stand on the stage, in two separate lines, facing Hermione.

"Now these roses you see here-"Tom motioned with his hand to fifteen red roses placed on a beige bar-table. They were formed like boutonnieres."-You're going to give each man a rose. Remember to choose wisely, as there are only fifteen roses and twenty men. So the five men left without a rose will have to leave the show tonight."Tom explained as he studied Hermione's concentrated expression. She clucked her tongue to her front teeth, her eyes went from the roses to the men, scanning them before making a decision.

This felt so unreal, the show was ridicules. However Hermione found herself in a pickle, having a tough time deciding who should be eliminated. Scanning the men yet again, she thought they all dressed up nicely for the show, even Terry. Too bad he's annoying most of the time, as he's a pretty good looking guy.

"Are you ready Miss Granger? Choose the first man you want to remain on the show" Tom spoke up, disturbing her gaze. Hermione thinned her lips, but nodded her head. Closing her eyes she inhaled deeply, finally making a decision. Here goes nothing she thought, and opened her eyes.

"Dean Thomas"

Announcing his name loud and clear. Making sure everyone heard her. A dark shade of red flushing her face. When Dean heard his name being called first out of all men, he broke into a wide grin. Stepping down the stage he walked over to Hermione, they both smiled to each other. Hermione took a rose and pinned it to Dean's suit.

"Ouch" he whined in fake hurt. Hermione rolled her eyes, playfully smacking his arm. Dean only grinned wider. Tom cleared his throat at their behaviour.

"Now Mr. Thomas you may leave the room" Tom spoke as he gestured to a room on his left. Dean nodded in understanding, and turn to leave. Hermione was about to make her second call. This time it wasn't as difficult to choose. The corner of her lips turning to a lopsided smile.

"Roger Davies"

Roger grinned confidently, almost too sure about himself being chosen. He walked down the stage, over to Hermione. The former Gryffindor girl smiled shyly as she pinned the rose to his suit.

"Thank you Mi lady" he thanked graciously, his words earning a small blush on Hermione's part. Roger felt pleased to see her blush when he was near. Bowing his head gentlemanly, then he proceeded to leave the room.

"Blaise Zabini"

Hermione felt more confident about her third choice as she spoke without hesitation. However not everyone agreed to this decision. Large numbers of groans from former Slytherins were heard, and Draco even gave a dirty look at his old friend.

Blaise had to admit he was shocked to be chosen third, but it amused him that he was selected before Malfoy. Walking over to Hermione she pinned the rose to his suit and shortly after Blaise left the room as well.

"Oliver Wood" Hermione announced and saw Oliver smile. He was the first candidate she met that evening, and she wasn't about to eliminate him the very first night. Oliver approached her and Hermione pinned the rose to his suit.

"Thank you" Oliver spoke silently, for only Hermione to hear. Showing his gratitude, then he left the room. Sixteen guys remaining and only eleven roses left. Hermione bit her lip; it was getting harder to decide, as her options were getting slim.

"Marcus Flint"

Hermione felt her heart fluttering when she uttered his name, cursing quietly for her reactions towards the former Slytherin. She pinned the rose to his suit and Marcus gave a teasing wink directed at her. Making Hermione all hot and bothered inside. Sensing she was drifting off, she cleared her throat and continued.

"Charlie Weasley"

It felt odd to speak his name in a competition such as this. They could hardly look at each other when Hermione placed the red rose to his suit. However she was quite positive she made the right choice, keeping him in the competition...but that remained to be seen.

After Charlie's departure Hermione felt a big knot was lifted from her chest and it was much easier to call out the names, feeling no regret about her decision.

"Zacharias Smith"

The events from earlier had changed her view about the former Hufflepuff, and he genuinely peaked her interest to get to know him better. Zach widened his eyes, but stepped down the stage heading to where Hermione was standing. He was confused and she could see it on his expression.

Hermione thought it looked charming with his blonde strands hanging loosely above his eyes. Smiling she pinned the rose to his suit. Zach peered down to the red flower, and then back to Hermione's smiling eyes. He gave a small smile on his own, leaving the room a moment later.

"Lee Jordan"

When Lee heard his name being said from Hermione he laughed out loud. Everyone turned their heads at his outburst. Hermione quirked an eyebrow befuddled, pinning the rose to his tux then watched Lee walk out, still laughing. Hermione quickened her pace, as she just wanted the elimination to be over and done.

"Colin Creevey"

"Justin Finch-Fletchley"

"Terry Boot"

Hermione almost regretted selecting him, but she rather want him to remain on the show than Cormac or Ernie. Besides Terry is harmless and also very kind, so maybe she's a fool but she decided to let him have a chance.

Terry beamed up like the sun, sprinting down the stage over to Hermione, almost like an eager puppy. Hermione rolled her eyes at the way he acted, but couldn't prevent the small chuckle slipping through her lips. Pinning the rose to his suit she watched him leave, still beaming like a deranged fool.

"Adrian Pucey"

Hermione hadn't gotten a time to talk to Adrian yet, and she thought he seemed like an interesting guy. However when she saw him sulk and breathe a disappointed sigh she wasn't too sure anymore. Wondering if she made a mistake selecting him. With less enthusiasm he walked over to Hermione. She watched him with a blank stare, a frown forming on her brow. She grabbed the red rose and pinned the flower to his suit. When Adrian left the room Tom spoke up.

"Now there's only one rose left-"Hermione widened her eyes. She totally forgot to keep count. Was it really down to the last flower? Peering down to the beige bar-table where only one red rose remained. "-Six men stand before you, and five of them will have to leave. So who's it going to be? Mr. Bletchley, Mr. Macmillan, Mr. McLaggen, Mr. Shunpike or Mr. Malfoy?"

Hermione scanned the men closer one last time. Already counting out Cormac and Ernie. Her eyes stopped at Malfoy and she smirked. He was glaring at her, which Hermione thought quite amusing. Well it suits him right, setting her up on a show like this. Sure she knew that he had to be chosen to win the money prize, but she enjoyed tormenting him, making Malfoy wait, getting selected last.

"It's a tough decision" Hermione added with fake innocence. It was totally worth it when she saw how Malfoy reacted. Gritting his teeth, and clenching his fists. Hermione rolled her eyes pathetically. Malfoy was such a sore loser.

"I think I'll choose..."

Hermione tapped her finger to the mouth, letting her eyes wander back and forth at the six men standing on the stage. Her eyes eventually stopped at a silver-platinum haired wizard.

"Malfoy"

Loud complaining moans were heard from the other men, even from Ernie. Draco on the other hand relaxed his tensed body. Rearranging his green tie before heading down the stage. He smirked as he approached Hermione, and she felt the urge to wipe the smirk off.

"Why thank you kitten. It was quite the surprise" he purred out teasingly. Hermione snorted and without anything said she roughly pinned the last rose to Malfoy's suit. Seconds later, Draco left as well.

"I'm sorry gentlemen. The lady has made her choice. Your journey ends here. You may leave with the limousine you arrived with" Tom explained to the five men still standing on the stage. Hermione almost felt bad about it. She didn't even give Anthony, Miles and Stan a fair chance; she couldn't care less what became of Cormac and Ernie. Hermione felt Tom's hand on her back. Leading her to the other room.

* * *

><p>The evening slowly turned to its end, Hermione was thankful for that as she was exhausted, and her feet were killing her. They shared one last sparkling champagne and then she excused herself. The men understood and wished her a goodnights sleep. Then Hermione left them heading off to her flat.<p>

What a day! She thought amazed. It turned out better than she expected. Sure she admitted some of the events could've turned out smoother. Despite her rejections to join the show from the start, she actually had a very pleasant first day. However Hermione had a plan set up. Win the money and don't fall in love...

Though having a fling never harmed.

Biting her lip, she made up an image in her head, about her kissing one of the candidates. Hermione shook her head, pushing the thought away. "Concentrate Hermione. You're here for one thing and one thing only!" she set up determined. Suddenly a hard wall appeared from nowhere and she accidentally bumped her head into it.

"Ouch" Hermione yelped startled, rubbing her sore head soothingly. Frowning she looked up at and noted the wall wasn't really a wall, but it was Richard.

"Oh! There you are! Our own little movie star. Sorry about your head. Did it-"

"Why did you not tell me Malfoy is the one hosting the show and the man behind it all?!" Hermione snapped, not letting Richard finish his sentence. He honestly seemed shocked and terrified of Hermione.

"I-I- uhm...he told you?" he asked dumbfounded, finding no words to be said. Hermione scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, he did! Now why didn't you tell me?" snapping louder as her anger flared. Richard scratched his neck nervously.

"Because I ordered them not to"

She heard a second voice and saw Malfoy revealing himself from a dark corner. Hermione glared at Malfoy. "Great!" she huffed, throwing her hands up in the air. "I can't get away from you, can I?" Hermione hissed out angrily at Malfoy.

Draco gave a smug crooked smirk crossing his arms.

"Nope"

"Arrgh!" she exclaimed, chest rising up and down. Turning around to scowl at Richard.

"I can't deal with the two of you right now. I'm exhausted and it's been a long day. So I'm heading off to bed. So goodnight" with no more said Hermione pushed her way through, stomping off towards her flat.

Richard rubbed his neck again watching Hermione walk off. Then he frowned at Draco.

"Why did you tell her? You do realise everyone will know you're the host now? Seeing as we've been recording all day" he stated matter-of-factly. Draco's mere reply was a shrug on his shoulders.

"It's not live recording. Cut the scene when I tell her I'm the host. You should manage that" he sneered. Richard rolled his eyes, but knew Draco was right.

"So your Majesty-"he spoke with sarcasm"-Did everything go as you planned? Was it everything you expected it to be?" Richard questioned with a distant expression. Draco was still looking at the direction Hermione went. Remembering the events of the night, he smirked. Turning his head to face Richard.

"Nope-"

Although a second later he added cockily, the smug smirk still on his face.

"-It went better"

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! A small sneak peak for the coming fifth chapter. There will be a first date! Who do you think is going to get the date? Who's your favourite guy so far ;)?

And as always write a small review, and don't forget to fave or/and follow. You are the ones making this fanfiction happening! So keep the beautiful support coming. It makes me want to write even more! Take care luvs!

(P.S Thanks for the note about the necklace **behindblueeyes1117**! I fixed it now :3 if anyone sees mistakes like those please tell me. It's Always appriciated!)

Xoxo/Tess.


End file.
